Eclipsed
by hieilover2005
Summary: A song fic. about Kakashi and just an old friend KakaxOC


**Eclipsed **

HL: This is a song fan fiction on the song 'Eclipsed' by Evans Blue and I hope you like it.

Summary: A song fan fiction about Kakashi and just "an old friend."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

Kakashi walked along the water's edge of the village of the rain as he put his hands in his pockets, he began to think about something that seemed to happen ages ago, but it was ten years ago and it still felt like it was yesterday. 

_**We love our tragedies.**_

_Kakashi had been waiting for Kuni to come back from her Jounin exam at her house when her eighteen-year-old sister, Iku, came along he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Iku walked past him as he sat outside, she came back, and looked at him, "Kuni will be awhile, Kakashi, why don't you come inside and have something to eat?" Iku asked as Kakashi stood, "Thanks Iku, I think I'll do that." Iku smiled and walked in and he followed after her. Iku set some ramen down on the table as Kakashi sat, she watched him as he ate, she looked out the window to see Kuni running back to the house, she quickly lunged herself at Kakashi and kissed him, catching him by surprise. Kuni ran into the house with a grin on her face, but her face fell when she saw Kakashi and Iku, and Kakashi quickly pushed her off, "Kuni! It's not like that!" Kuni shook her head, backed away, and ran out of the house, "KUNI!" Kakashi yelled after her as Iku stood, a smirk on her face._

**_When we're broken in our own little ways  
We're broken and we fit together just right_**

Kakashi sat down at the edge of the river as he heard a set of feet land behind him, he turned to see Kuni standing there, "I was wondering where you went." Kuni said sitting next to him, lying back on her arms, as he looked at her he smiled and chuckled, she looked at him, "What are you thinking about you pervert?" She asked smirking as he chuckled again, "Nothing." He said as he looked at her in the eyes, she was looking at him, and both froze.

**_You know I saw the black inside your eyes  
I saw they were eclipsed, and by mine, they look just right._**

**_When our lips meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long._**

**_When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long._**

Kakashi started to move foreword, it was daring, but she didn't seem to pull back so he finally leant foreword enough to kiss her and she kissed him back, but a sudden jolt of anger over took her and she pulled back. Kuni stood and walked away, how dare he do that to her after he kissed her sister ten years ago, she still hated him for it too. Kakashi stood and walked after her even though he knew what was bothering her, he still wanted to find out what it was, and see if he could fix it. Kuni stopped after awhile and she leant against a tree, a hand across her neck, she looked down, she noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace Kakashi had given her, she clenched her fist as tears forced their way into her eyes, and she sunk down the tree trunk holding her knees to her head.

**_I love your melodies.  
We're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives.  
I know loved you then.  
I know I love you now.  
I know I'll love you then.  
I know I love you now._**

_Kakashi and Kuni were fooling around in the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and came to the meadow where Kuni jumped into a tree and waited for Kakashi to catch up, "Kuni? Kuni where are you!" He called as Kuni giggled, she jumped down from the tree and jumped on his back, "Right here!" Kakashi chuckled and set her down on the ground as she smiled at him, he sat on the ground. Kuni sat next to him and rested back on her arms as he stared off into space, she wondered what he was thinking about, "What are you thinking about?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her, he gave her a smile, "Well, since we're going to be Jounin, I was thinking about what was going to happen to us." "Kakashi, we're still Chunin, we have a long way off to think about being Jounin." Kuni said as Kakashi looked at her he put his hand on hers and she felt herself turn red, "Kakashi…what are you doing?" she asked as he looked at her with a serious look on his face, "Kuni, I've been wanting to say this for a long time now." "And, what it is?" Kuni asked starting to turn even redder, "That I…" "Kakashi! Kuni!" Both turned to see Iku walking towards them. Kakashi let go of Kuni's hand and Kuni glared daggers at her sister as she looked at Kakashi, "Come on, it's getting late, Kuni, its your turn to cook dinner anyway." Iku said as Kuni groaned standing up, "I'll see you later Kakashi." She said as she walked away Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, later." He whispered to himself._

**_When our lips meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long._**

Kakashi sat next to Kuni and put a hand on her shoulder that she jerked away from him and turned her back to him, "Are you never going to let this go?" "Why should I Kakashi? Hm? Do you have ANY idea how much you hurt me?" Kuni snapped facing him, tears still falling and she knew she was breaking a ninja rule, but she didn't care at all. Kakashi sighed as he looked away from her she wiped the tears away from her face and hugged her knees to her chest, "Kuni," "what?" "I've said I'm sorry for what I did and you still won't let it go?" "Its not like that Kakashi. It may be an apology but it will NEVER be the same!" Kuni snapped as she stood again, he grabbed her arm and yanked her down, "Don't walk away again!" "Why don't you just leave me alone!" Kuni asked as she ripped her arm away from him, she went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist.

**_But you can't have everything you want when you want it.  
I will be everything you want, when you want it._ **

_Wait for me. Just for me.  
Fall for me. Even when you don't know you fell from me.  
Will you fall for it? If this comes around again.  
Don't wait for me. And don't trust in me._

Kuni glared at him as she attempted to get her wrist away, but he held onto it, tightly, then pulled her down onto his lap, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't get away. Kuni squirmed to get away, but his hold was too tight, "Kuni, listen to me." Kakashi said and Kuni stopped, she heard something in his voice that she hadn't heard for a long time, seriousness. Kakashi rested his chin on her shoulder as she clenched her jaw shut, "I will always love you, even when you don't want me to." Kuni's eyes began to water again as she closed her eyes, he held her tightly, "I'll leave in the morning if you don't want me here. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I will be gone, I promise." Kakashi said as Kuni looked down at his arms, she sighed, "Kakashi, don't fall me for me again, please. I don't want to be hurt again." She said as she felt his arms loosen, she stood, and ran as far as she could as tears fell from her eyes.

**_Don't fall me.  
Even when you know you're falling for me._**

Kakashi stood and looked after her as he put his hands in his pockets, he sighed, and walked away when he felt a sudden jerk in his heart, he turned, and ran in the direction Kuni had ran in. Kuni ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her and she stopped, a hand over her heart that was beating fast and hard she knew she still loved Kakashi, but didn't want to get hurt again. She sat down and thoughts began whirling in her head, _What are you doing? Go back and tell him how you feel, even if it is the last time. _Kuni stood and ran back to where Kakashi had been, but she had seen him coming towards her, he stopped and she ran to him, tackling him to the ground and sobbed into his chest.

**_When our lips meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long._**

Kakashi rested a hand on her back as she looked at him, she pulled his mouthpiece down and gave him a long kiss that he returned back to her.

**_When our hearts meet, will we make it right.  
Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?_**

Kuni finally broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest as he ran a hand through her hair, she looked at him and smiled, "I love you Kakashi." She said as he smiled at her he kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you too, Kuni." Kuni smiled and they both stood walking back to the village as the six pre-teens stared at them, Kuni laughed, knowing that they had been watching them the whole time, "Well, the cat's out of the bag now Kuni." Kakashi said as Kuni smiled, "Of course." Kuni kissed him again as the kids cringed, "EWWWWWWWWW!" Nori said as she hid behind her sister, "THAT'S SO GROSS!" Naruto said as Nara and Sasuke whacked him on the back of the head, both senseis laughed.

Fin

* * *

HL: Okay, well, I had to add the comic relief at the end, because I thought it was depressing, sort of. I love that song because it reminds me of something that happened earlier this year. So yeah, R &R if u want to. 


End file.
